


special  agent

by gongqing



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: How   much  time  will  a  special  agent  cry?





	special  agent

铁虫 特工车

 

戴着黑色皮手套的手推开门，带着一丝凉风灌进昏暗的房间。

“捉到了。”

穿着统一的保镖向托尼点头，示意他看地上被绑的好好的人。

深色的西装有点凌乱，领带被扯的极松，白色衬衫因为打斗沾了不少的污渍，表情很愤懑，有着宁死不屈的意味。但是脸又长的稚嫩，像是在校大学生。有点矛盾的样子。不过不要被他的外表欺骗，从他衣服里面透出的肌肉轮廓表明这是一个经过严格训练的人，一个特工。打算混进他的宴会，杀了他的特工。

还差一点，就得逞。

托尼打量着地上的人，地上的人也打量着托尼，他的手脚被绑住，整个人像一根直棍被扔在地上。

“什么原因？”

不需要多问是谁派来的，想他死的人可以绕地球一圈半，托尼只想知道他为什么要自己死。为了什么？财还是权？

帕克扭过头不想回答托尼，回不回答都是死，既然任务失败了，那他就没有作为特工的颜面再活在这世上。

很犟。

托尼伸出手拍了一下帕克的脸，皮肉撞击的声音很脆，在安静的房间里响起还有些突然，托尼忍不住又拍了几下，直到那白皙的脸皮发红。

帕克抬眼看着托尼，眼睛瞪的大大的，抿着嘴不流露任何情绪，他是经过十几年严酷训练的特工，不是拿着小刀寻仇的愣头青，主人让他杀谁，他就杀谁。事实上他也不知道原因和理由。

“说不说？”

下巴被人粗暴的捏住，连带着头也被拉的离开地面。托尼那张脸被无限放大在他眼前，虽然是该杀死的任务目标，却不觉得这副面目可憎。

帕克就那样看着托尼，不发出除了呼吸以外的一点声音。

“既然不说，那以后就都不要说了。”

一个人唱独角戏总是忍不住火大，托尼招手，旁边的人立刻知晓他心意般的递上一卷黑色胶布，扯一下一段来，把怎么都撬不开的嘴彻底封住。

托尼拍了拍手起身，脚看似不经意的直接踩上帕克的胸膛，在他乳尖的位置用鞋尖碾压磨擦，皮鞋冷硬的底用力碾压敏感部位的感觉让帕克闷哼了一声，但他的目光仍旧坚定。

那就坚定着吧，皮鞋的力道加重。

对付不肯说话的小特工，有的是办法。

乳尖在疼痛的碾压下挺立起来，隔着衬衫透出轮廓，托尼看着对方的脸，嘴角上扬似乎想到了什么。

嘣，扣子崩掉的声音让帕克忍不住呼吸加重，他不知道接下来会发生什么，严酷的拷打？还是其他一些不好的。皮鞋的尖部直接踩在涨红了的乳尖上，用力在胸膛的皮肤上留下红印。

帕克的身体轻微痉挛着，抽着凉气，只是疼痛，对他还不足以造成什么伤害，训练哪一次受的伤不比这要疼的多。

但是接下来的事情，是真的超出他的意料。皮鞋从他的胸部移开，托尼蹲下身用手摸着他的乳尖，那里又疼又肿，被温柔抚摸时却忍不住有一点快感，又痒又疼，又酥又麻。这种陌生的感觉让特工慌乱，扭着身子想要躲开。

托尼眨着眼睛按住了他，一手抚摸他乳尖的同时另一只手伸到了身下，隔着布料描摹他那里的情况。帕克有点不敢置信的感受着自己的身体起了反应，托尼的手引导着他，来来回回的让他勃了起来。

皮质的手套在赤裸的胸膛滑动，留下怪异的感觉，帕克惊的连呼吸都要忘了，就那么呆呆的看着托尼，眼神里一瞬间闪过惊恐。

“特工先生，我知道，你们这种人啊，为了不泄露机密, 肯定都经过耐受训练的吧?多么严苛的痛刑在你们身上都没有用。但是， 常年忍受痛苦的人，对于极致的快感肯定一丁点都受不了吧? 不不不，当然不是指毒品... .特工先生，您听说过性奴的人格重塑吗?我还挺想试一试的”

托尼的抚摸从帕克的胸膛移到脖子，颈部细嫩的皮肤，和上下滚动的喉结，锁骨上方的凹陷，再到刚刚蹂躏过许多遍已经泛红的胸部，顺着肋骨一路往下均匀精练的八块腹肌，没有一丝赘肉的腰侧……

托尼摸的速度很慢很慢，结合他说的话，有点情色色彩掺入在里。而在帕克听来，这像是恶魔的低语。

直接杀了我吧，帕克用眼神传达这个意思。然后很快，一道黑布蒙住了他的眼睛。

托尼不想看他的眼睛，太清澈，这种特工最会骗人，明明没有感情，却长着让人不忍心的脸。想要教训他的心突然就越来越坚定 ，托尼.史塔克难得有什么耐心亲自教训别人。

黑暗中，除了视觉以外的感官被放大，帕克感觉到托尼放在他身上的手，不停移动的手，压倒根根汗毛在他肌肤上游弋。他还听见托尼夸赞他作为一个特工皮肤却不错，很光滑，让人想要留点痕迹。

咔哒，皮带抽动的声音，裤子在离开帕克的腰间。别，帕克剧烈挣扎起来，蜷着腿想要把自己的脆弱部分藏起来，躲开托尼的手。

脸被狠狠拍了一下，托尼按着他的身体把他摁回原来的姿势，一把扯下他的长裤，隔着内裤开始揉搓，捏着鼓鼓的囊袋向两边挤压。

帕克喉咙里发出抗拒的声音，但是嘴被堵住了，这是他从来都没有收到过的酷刑。

身边有脚步声响起，应该是托尼叫其他人出去了。

“唔唔……”

“怎么，想说话了，但是我改变主意了。”

托尼看着对于他来说还很年轻的帕克，满意他的反应，他从来没有对别人这样过，只有这一个，有点特殊。

在宴会上，他曾是自己觅食的目标。只可惜，对方是来杀他的。

不过，也没有关系。

这样更刺激一点。

托尼摘下手套，指腹按在帕克凸起的乳尖上，然后用力一掐。身下人身体抖动了一下，侧着身子扭动。

呜呜咽咽的声音从帕克喉咙了发出来，托尼分不清那是求饶的声音还是舒服的呻吟。

内裤被从一侧挑开，手指按住柱身上跳动的青筋。帕克夹着腿要躲开，两条大腿不停的磨蹭着，夹着托尼的手指。托尼嗤笑一声:

“身体倒是很主动嘛，boy。”

被蒙着眼睛的帕克只能靠声音辨别托尼现在的姿势，应该是整好以暇的蹲在他身边，看着他这些可耻的反应，说不定目光还在看着他下体，从内裤边缘漏出的那一点地方。想到这里的帕克浑身战栗，大脑不知怎么就不受控制的兴奋起来。

但这份兴奋在托尼重新带上手套直接插进他后穴的时候消失殆尽，异物在自己的体内进进出出，没有任何的扩张与润滑，帕克用力吸着气，他感觉自己的肺要因为呼吸不畅而炸掉了。托尼的手指不容反抗的进入他私密的地方，疼痛让他的身体本能的分泌出粘液来适应。

“唔呜呜！”

后背被悬空，经过耐受训练的特工这下终于有点受不了了，托尼把他整个人对半折到一起，用绳子捆好，然后拿出什么冰凉的东西往他后穴里塞。

帕克知道那是什么，他听见瓶盖被起开的声音，还有吞咽声。

细长冰冷的瓶颈不容分说的插进体内，进进出出的同时酒液洒出来，但是因为一直在体内，倒是没有全部倒出来。帕克现在的姿势让他只能夹着腿任由托尼用酒瓶操他，有点泛红的小穴暴露在空气中。他记得托尼扒下他内裤时夸过他干净。

这个时候，任何一点细节都在挑战着帕克的心理长堤，他受过的无数种严酷训练里，唯独没有被五花大绑着用各种方法操的项目。

托尼拔出酒瓶，长颈瓶口离开肉穴时发出“噗”的声音，上好的红葡萄酒就这样灌进了帕克体内，还有许多没有灌进去的流的到处都是，鲜红的酒液衬着白皙的皮肤，显得特别好看。

啪，托尼打了帕克屁股，一下又一下，速度不紧不慢，足以让每次响声清脆的充满房间后再消散。

帕克的屁股肉很多，圆润挺翘，让人赞叹，这么好一个孩子，去做特工真是可惜。

“你应该被更多人看到，好好的爱抚你，宝贝。”

托尼从帕克腿缝里把他深粉色的柱身拉到后方，上下撸动着，用力拉扯着下面的囊袋。帕克在他的手下扭动起来，喉咙里的声音更大，这种折叠的姿势让他极其难受，脊椎骨在地上磨擦出一片红。

柱身上的嫩皮被夹子夹住，帕克一惊，身体控制不住的抖动得更厉害，托尼按住他，在他前端的马眼里塞进一根细长的铁钎，旋转着进入，帕克不住的发出“嗯”的声音。

被口中分泌过多的唾液下咽时呛到，帕克仰着脖子闷声咳成一团，胸口剧烈的起伏着，托尼怕他闷死，撕开了他嘴上的胶布。

“放，放开...我...”

帕克几乎失声，哑着声音叫托尼放开他，他宁可受真正的严刑拷打，也不想被这样对待。

“这只是开始。”

托尼捏着他脸上的肉往两边扯，掐住他的脖子用力，知道帕克窒息的伸出舌头才放开。

然后他鬼使神差般，想尝尝那张嘴的滋味，俯身舔了一下帕克的嘴唇，然后趁着他张开的空隙把舌头伸进去，缠着他不停的抵触的舌头。

绳子被解开，托尼换了一种方式绑他，绑到跪趴的姿势。

托尼的手指再次侵入，三根手指同时抠挖他的后穴，帕克咬住了牙不让自己发出声音，托尼却用另一只手撬开他的嘴，用手指模仿着抽插的动作操他的嘴。

前后的感觉让帕克大脑一片空白，前端挺立着想要释放点什么，但是用东西堵着不行。

“嗯啊……唔……”

帕克后仰着身体要离开托尼搅动他口腔的手，可是这样就让身后的手进入他的身体更深。托尼笑着看他的动作，手下不停的入侵他的身体。

“你是不是不知道自己能容纳多少？”

托尼整只手进入的时候，帕克几乎是忘记了呼吸，眼上的黑布被扯掉，突然的光刺激得睁大的眼睛流出眼泪，帕克迅速闭上了眼睛阻挡泪水的溢出。

“杀了我吧。”

帕克请求。

“好啊，让我满意了就让你死。”

托尼抓住帕克的头发，拉开自己下身的拉链，粗大的阴茎弹出，直接打在帕克脸上。铺面而来的雄性气息充满帕克的鼻腔，托尼捏着他的下巴让他含住自己。

帕克被动的吞吐粗大的肉棒，看着托尼对他眯起的眼睛，那双眼睛非常的好看，即使是被这样对待，看到他的眼睛，也能消去一半的恨意。

托尼看着宛如被欺负的小狗一般的帕克，肉棒在他脸上戳出鼓鼓的形状，眼睛里满是水汽，让人心生爱怜。

不过他是一个特工，爱怜他是没有必要的。

托尼在帕克脸上打了两巴掌，帕克喉咙里发出呜咽。托尼一个挺身把自己送的更深，帕克后退着想要让开，喉咙被顶到让他忍不住想吐。

夹在下身上的夹子一下子被扯开，帕克发出一声尖叫，然后又被抓着腰狠狠的进入，一下一下的碾压着敏感点，刚刚托尼已经把他身体摸索的十分熟悉。

“不要……”

特工濒临崩溃的求饶。前端绷的的直直的，却还是什么都射不出来。

托尼再一次戳刺帕克敏感点的时候，身下人开始颤抖起来，一直跪着的腿也没了力气，直接往地上倒去。

 

“试一试八级疼痛都面不改色的特工先生， 在多少次高潮后会哭呢?”

身体被强硬的拉起来，肉棒的进出一直没有停止，帕克发出抽噎的声音，高潮的感觉让他控制不住自己，加上托尼那缓慢低沉的嗓音，几乎是在宣布比死刑更恐怖的东西。

“原来是一次。”

托尼释放的同时抽下他马眼里堵着的铁钎，伴随着白浊的液体而出的，还有清亮的尿液。

帕克终于抑制不住的哭泣起来，眼泪顺着脸庞砸落到地上，身上挂着一片脏乱的衬衫和外套，裤子却早已被撕破扔到一旁，皮肤上满是红痕青紫。

果真是个淫娃。

托尼拖着帕克身上的绳子把他拖到旁边，看着他略带迷茫的表情。

“现在可以说了？”

什么？帕克转了转眼珠，想不起来托尼到底要他说什么。

“那我们换个问题，你叫什么？”

“彼得.帕克。”

“乖孩子。”

托尼褪下帕克身上所有的衣物，啃咬他圆润的肩头，帕克几乎是一秒就又战栗起来，带着鼻音的小声求他放过。托尼掐住他刚释放过还疲软的前端，银色的钢夹夹住皮肉然后又扯开。

“那喊声daddy来听。”

“da...daddy...”

帕克颤抖着出声，小心翼翼的看了托尼一眼。而这一眼却让托尼确定了不放过他。

对付小特工的时间还很长，他已经不想知道原因了，他只想知道他的身体到底能承受多少种玩法。

 

\--  
帕克睁眼，嘴里的异物感让他不适，他用舌头顶了下，那是个圆球状物，用皮带勒在他嘴上。隐约想起自己昏过去前经历了什么，帕克瑟缩了一下身体，打量着周围黑暗的环境。

很黑，倒不潮湿。他的身体还是被捆着，没有一件衣服，不过室内温度调控的刚刚好，让他不至于着凉。

当然这一点贴心不足以让他感动，他脑子里唯一剩下的念头就是托尼.史塔克是个魔鬼。

他不应该让托尼看见他，也不应该接下这个任务。他早就应该知道，托尼这样的人，有的是折磨人的手段。

“醒了？”

皮鞋踩在木质地板身上的声音像是又一次宣告死刑，帕克有点惊慌的看着托尼打开门向他靠近，挪动着身子往后退却已经贴到了墙。

“你不应该害怕，训练有素的特工，不应该只有这一点胆量。”

托尼蹲下身，注视着帕克，把他眼里的恐惧一点点吸收，满意的拍了拍他的脸。帕克说不出话，但是他的嘴一直张开着，酸软的下巴让他兜不住自己分泌出来的唾液。

手慢慢从帕克的眉骨往下摸，鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，脖子，喉结，锁骨.......托尼摸的足够慢，让痒意有充分时间透过皮肤传到大脑皮层。帕克在他的手下微微颤抖，胸膛起伏着。

“别这么害怕，kid.”

托尼安慰着帕克，然后扯着他身上的绳子把他拉向自己。身上被绳子勒出痕迹的地方已经麻木了，但是托尼一扯让绳子移位，又疼又痒的感觉让帕克小声的哼了一下。托尼把他按到自己膝上，然后巴掌就落在了他的屁股上。

清脆的一声响，帕克紧闭上双眼，又来了，新一天的折磨。

而托尼欣赏着帕克屁股上的肉在空气中抖动，柔软而又弹性十足。他掰开两片臀瓣，去摸那个私密的地方，经过一夜，那里已经恢复的差不多了。

帕克挣扎起来，托尼按住他的后脑，旋转着把手指塞进去，那里还很干涩，肠肉绞上来要驱赶这个外来客。

这个趴在托尼腿上脸朝下的动作让帕克的口水在重力作用下顺着嘴里的口塞球一路下落。他的喉咙很难受，因为昨天已经喊的足够多，现在每发出一个声音都要抽疼。

“呜.......”

帕克发出哀求的声音，因为他感觉到托尼挤了一坨冰凉的膏状物在他身上，托尼用手指划着圈把它们送入他的体内，为不肯接受外来物的小穴润滑。

球状物被塞到体内，因为开关被打开而震动，磨蹭着他的肠壁。帕克夹着双腿，想要抑制这份感觉，因为他发现自己的身体竟然感觉这有点舒服。

“其实你很快就适应了，不是么？”

托尼解开帕克腿上的绳子，推着他坐起来，把他往地上的假阳具上按。双腿因为被捆太久而麻木到不能支撑自己身体重量的帕克猝不及防一坐到底，仿佛身体被贯穿，他喉咙里发出尖叫，然后声音因为嘴被堵住而变得嘶哑沉闷。

眼泪已经浸湿了眼眶，帕克用求饶的眼神看着托尼。但是托尼就是喜欢他这种模样，什么锻炼都忍受过的特工，却要因为情爱之事而哭泣，多棒啊。

托尼拉开帕克的双腿，让他们几乎呈直线落在地板上，让帕克在双手被捆的状态下根本无法挣脱。

体内的震动让帕克几乎呼吸不过来，这个姿势更是让他感觉自己快要被顶到喉咙，虽然只是道具，但这就足够让他高潮了。口水顺着合不上的嘴角一路流到下巴，滴落在他的胸膛。托尼用指腹按揉他的乳尖，碾压过后往外拉扯，帕克难耐的弯下身子，却又因为体内道具的感觉过于强烈而伸直身子往后仰。

托尼站起来，在他面前揉着自己，强迫帕克看着他对他自慰。

温度过高的阴茎拍打在脸上，帕克的头发被托尼抓住扯向自己，感受那个灼热的棒状物在自己脸上描绘轮廓，托尼把因为兴奋而分泌出来的前列腺液尽数抹在他的脸上。

“嗯唔.......”

假阳具和跳蛋的一同震动让帕克达到高潮，浑身控制不住的剧烈抖动，含在眼眶里的泪水一下子冲刷出来，决堤一般。托尼没想到这么快就让他高潮了，蹲下身拿掉他身体里的道具，整根没入他的身体开始抽插。

据说高潮状态下的人最敏感，刺激更大。

明明已经不能再承受，却还是被索取。

“不.......啊......”

帕克艰难的发出声音，前列腺高潮的感觉让他害怕，舌头慌乱的顶着嘴里的球，想要说话。托尼掐住了他的脖子，把最后一点声音掐灭，抓着他的大腿根用力的进出着。

“如果害怕，就更不应该露出这幅让人想要欺负的表情。”

托尼的手放松一点，好让帕克有时间喘息，他用舌头舔弄帕克已经硬起的乳尖，用牙齿撕咬他胸膛上的皮肉。帕克陷在高潮的余韵里，大脑空白。因为躺姿，口水又顺着嘴角流到耳后，看起来真的是淫荡极了。

嘴上的球被拿开，帕克抓紧时间喘气，托尼的手立刻又伸进他的嘴里，不让他合上嘴，模仿性交的动作操他的嘴。口水浸湿托尼的手指，帕克盯着托尼，感受对方的手指夹着他的舌头扯动。

“唔唔唔......”

托尼一边操着他下面，一边用手操着他嘴。双重的刺激让帕克在没有抚摸的情况下射了出来，随着白色液体而出的还有清凉的尿液。

看着帕克被眼泪沾湿的睫毛，托尼嘴边挂上大大的笑容，看来我们的小特工先生很舒服，都失禁了。

“饶了我......”

帕克口齿不清，说话之余导致他的舌头不自觉的舔托尼的手指，托尼按住他的舌头，他就只能发出呜咽声。

“你这个样子，我舍不得放过你呢。”

托尼凑近了帕克的耳朵说话，伸出舌头舔了舔他圆润的耳垂。

“呜.......”

帕克突然一下子哭起来，连续的高潮加上托尼的话，让他最后的心理提防崩断，在托尼怀里颤抖着，更多的口水粘到托尼手上。

“well，well，怎么就哭了。”

托尼拍着帕克的后背，看来刚入行还是不够坚强，他让帕克趴在他的肩头，一边抚摸着他的头发，一边缓慢而深的在他体内抽插。听着帕克一边哭还要腾出时间来发出呻吟，最后只能靠在他脖颈处打嗝。

他解开帕克手上的绳子，按揉他几乎已经失去知觉的胳膊，最后拉着它们环上自己的脖子。这个样子看来，帕克就像是个乖巧的被他抱在怀里的小朋友。

“别哭，乖。”

托尼捧着帕克的屁股一下一下耸动，最后抽动着射出来，随着阴茎滑落，白色的液体流出来，滴落在地板上。帕克环着他的脖子还在小声的抽泣，托尼拍了一下他的屁股，然后抱着他站起来，准备带他去清洗。

“托尼......”

帕克用满是水汽的眼睛看了一眼托尼，后者的眼神没有之前的那么恐怖，还带着错觉的，温柔？托尼嗯了一声，然后把他放到浴缸里，调开水。

温水冲着身体，帕克终于感觉放松了一点，托尼就在旁边，目光上上下下打量他的身体，让他忍不住往水面下缩。

“做我的人，怎么样？”

“我......”

“反正你的主人也不在乎你，不如待在我身边。”

托尼搅动水花，撩起水浇在帕克身上。

帕克对着那双焦糖棕色的眼睛，鬼使神差般的点了点头。


End file.
